The present invention relates to a stand for television sets and specifically one adapted for use in hotels, motels, hospitals and other similar establishments accommodating the public which has security features preventing removal of the television from the room in which it is placed.
At present most hotels have television in each of the rooms as an accommodation to their clientele. Large losses occur each year by unauthorized removal of the television sets from the hotel premises. Consequently, in most instances the television sets are secured in such a fashion to inhibit unauthorized removal. In some cases the television set is bolted to a credenza or the like. This has not proven fool proof and often times in addition to loss of the television set, the credenza is damaged beyond repair in the course of removal of the television set therefrom. There are also presently so-called "security stands" to which the television set is secured and the stand in turn is bolted or otherwise attached to the floor. These stands, however, are of relatively complicated design and consequently are extremely costly to manufacture. It has been found that they are difficult to clean and maintain and assemble on location. The complicated assembly procedures of many units are objectionable because of time (cost) factor and require a certain mechanical skill to assemble and install.
With the above in mind, an object of the present invention is to provide a security stand for television sets which is of comparatively simplified design and comprises comparatively few parts which may be assembled easily and economically.